Perdóname, te amo
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.
1. Chapter 1

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Reflexiones y la liberación.

En una celda, alumbrada solamente por un pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por un pequeño orificio, estaba sentado, en un rincón, un hombre.

Sus cabellos rubios estaban sucios y caían sobre su rostro. Su piel era pálida, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que en sus venas no corre la sangre, y eso era verdad. Él estaba muerto desde hace más de seiscientos años.

Su traje estaba sucio y destrozado. Todo por culpa de ese gusano de arena.

Su magia se le había sido quitada… ¡El fantasma mayor! ¡El más poderoso!... en ese lugar por unos fantasmas estúpidos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira por pensar en aquello. Condenado a pasar cinco años en ese agujero, aparte de los tres años que pasó en esa maldita sala de espera. Esa vieja de Juno había hecho lo que más estuvo a su alcance por demorar su caso.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios. Aunque ya no vivía aquello le hacía sentir nuevamente "vivo" por unos segundos, aunque él no cambiaría su magia por nada. Lo único bueno de estar ahí encerrado era que no lo habían exorcizado, aunque cuando finalmente se viese libre debería hacer trabajo comunitario.

Su mente le trajo el recuerdo de la joven con que se iba a casar. Recordó que él la había sobornado, si ella se casaba con él salvaría a sus amigos. Al principio se dijo a sí mismo que lo hizo para finalmente ser libre, pero en todo el tiempo que ha llevado encerrado lo había pensado fríamente y llegó a la, dolorosa y triste, conclusión de que se había enamorado de la muchacha.

Cuando atacó a los humanos de esa casa, por algún extraño motivo a ella no le pudo hacer nada. Al principio no lo comprendió, además de que justo esa mujer dijo su nombre y ya no pudo hacer nada más que volver a la maqueta, pero en todo ese tiempo que ha tenido lo pensó y no pudo llegar a otra solución.

El fantasma más poderoso se había enamorado. Él que falleció hace más de seiscientos años. Él que era un mujeriego consagrado. Cosas raras suceden estando muertos, ya que él ni en su vida había sentido amor.

El ruido de unas llaves en la puerta de la celda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levanto pesadamente, había tomado una decisión. Apenas le devolvieran su magia ira a reclamar lo que consideraba suyo.

Sacudió sus ropas y la puerta de abrió. La luz que entro lo cegó por un momento.

-Sal de ahí Bee…

-No digas la palabra B, amigo.-Habló Beetlejuice interrumpiendo al guardia. Salió rápidamente de la celda, no se le antojaba estar ni un segundo más ahí.

-Juno quiere verte.-Habló el guardia cogiendo a Beetlejuice de un brazo.

-Puedo caminar solo. Además aún no tengo mi magia.-Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Juno.-It's show time.-Después de decir eso, soltó una carcajada mostrando sus dientes putrefactos y amarillos. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, para volver a tener su magia que ya la sentía volviendo a correr en su cuerpo, y se largaría al mundo de los vivos. Iría a buscar a su Lydia.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** El castigo.

Beetlejuice entró a la oficina. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba lleno de humo. Observó alrededor y notó que detrás de una pila de papeles, que estaba sobre un escritorio, estaba una mujer de edad. Su cabello era blanco, como su piel, y tenía un gran corte en su garganta, por el cual salía el humo del cigarrillo.

-Bueno he cumplido mi castigo. Ahora dime ¿cuál es estúpido servicio comunitario?.-Dijo Beetlejuice sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a Juno.

La mujer levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre su escrito y miró fríamente al fantasma.

-Hiciste una gran tontería B. Si no fueses mi nieto habría hecho que te exorcizaran.-Dijo la mujer mirando al que en vida fue su único nieto.

-Me tuviste encerrado ocho malditos años.-El tono de voz empleado por el fantasma era de ira. Estaba enfadado. Molesto con todos los que hicieron que pasara eso tiempo en ese agujero. Con todos menos con ella…

-Si de mí dependiese te hubiese encerrado cien años. Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso.-La mujer dio una gran bocana a su cigarrillo. El humo salió por su boca y por su garganta.-El tribunal ha llegado a una decisión. A decir verdad nadie te quiere en el Nietheworld, así que han llegado a la medida de que…-La mujer suspiro pesadamente.-Volverás a la vida.

La cara de Beetlejuice no tenía precio. Es verdad que en el Nietheworld los había fastidiado a todos y siempre había buscado a inútiles que lo invocaran para poder casarse y ser libre, pero ahora le devolvían a la vida sin más.

-¿Cuál es el truco?.-Preguntó desconfiado. La vida y la muerte le habían enseñado que por todo se pagaba un precio.

-No tendrás tu magia, ya que obviamente serás humano. Además la joven Lydia Deetz no te recordara.-La anciana sabía perfectamente que su nieto se había enamorado de esa jovencita. No por nada tenía más años que su nieto, en vida y en muerte.

-¡PERO ENTONCES NINGUNO DE LOS OTROS HUMANOS NI ESOS FANTASMA IDIOTAS ME RECORDARAN!.-Habló alterado. No le podían hacer eso… ¿de qué le servía vivir si Lydia no lo recordaba?... Por un instante su cabeza pensó fríamente. Lydia no recordaría lo que él le hizo. Entonces él podría…

-Pensaran que yo intervine salvando a los Maitland, pero nadie se acordara de ti.-Juno dio una bocana de su cigarrillo.-Bardock.-Dijo la mujer con cariño. Hace más de quinientos años que no pronunciaba el nombre de su nieto.-Por favor… esta vez hace lo correcto si es que quieres estar con señorita Deetz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar con esa mujer?.-Habló ponzoñosamente Beetlejuice. Le había molestado que Juno le dijera su nombre verdadero, él había decidido cambiarlo cuando murió.

-Soy tu abuela Bardock. Te conozco.-Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo el rostro de la mujer, pero esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente, se levanto de la silla y observo a su nieto.-Debemos ir con el consejo para que te revivan.

-¿Y que se supone que hare?, te recuerdo que hace más de seiscientos años que no trabajo en algo que no sea estafa.-Habló levantándose y siguiendo a Juno.

-Debes hacer algo que no vaya contra la ley, de preferencia.-Dijo Juno comenzando a caminar en dirección a las oficinas del tribunal. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me enviaran a la ciudad donde esta ella?.-Beetlejuice dijo esa pregunta casi en un susurro.

-Sí, considéralo mi regalo... Ya si la encuentras, dependerá de ti.-Dijo Juno deteniéndose frente a una puerta.-Solo compórtate, no hagas lo de la última vez.-Advirtió Juno, aún recordaba el escándalo que había montado su nieto la última vez que lo llevaron frente a un tribunal.

-Tranquila abuela.-Juno sonrió y abrió la puerta. Frente a ellos había un gran escritorio con varias personas sentadas alrededor. Todas ellas en vida habían sido jueces importantes.

-Beetlejuice acércate.-Habló en que apariencia se veía más viejo. Beetlejuice lo obedeció, claro que fue gracias a un empujón que Juno le dio.-El consejo ha decidido que vuelvas a la vida. ¡AHORA!.-Dio un fuerte martillazo en la mesa.

Beetlejuice cerró los ojos y sintió como era llevado al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Creen que fue lo mejor?.-Dijo Juno preocupada cuando su nieto ya había desaparecido.

-Su partida del mundo de los vivos fue anticipada. Nadie pensó que lo iban a matar con ese veneno.-Dijo el juez que dicto la sentencia.-Se le dijo sobre lo de casarse para que pudiese estar entre los dos mundos. Tú sabes perfectamente que lo ha venido intentando de hace más de seiscientos años. Solo le dimos la oportunidad de que al fin hiciese lo que siempre quiso. Ahora todo depende de él, Juno.

La anciana no dijo nada más, solamente deseaba que su nieto fuese feliz después de todo lo que ha vivido, en la vida y en la muerte.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan su comentario. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Bien esto es algo que jamás hago. Responder comentarios, siempre agradezco a los que lo dejan pero nunca me doy el tiempo de contestarlos, bien esta será un excepción.

**Lorcanina: **Me alegro que te gustase. Jojojo ya verás cómo se encuentra con Lydia, será impactante XD.

**Mafer Potter: **Bueno Mafer… ¡A RECORDAR LA HISTORIA! Pues me alegra que te gustase la idea de un fantasma enamorado. Ojalá te guste el capitulo. ^.^

**Amia Snape: **¡Aquí está el capitulo!. Ojalá te guste. A mí también me gusta la parte de la boda y el baile XD.

**Shi-P-Dream: **Jajaja. Te comprendo, él único fantasma al que no le temía de peque era a BJ XD. Pues ojalá que este capítulo te guste.

Bueno ahí están. Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

**Notas de Autora**: Bueno queridos lectores consideren esto un regalo XD. Aquí está el capitulo tres casi seguido del dos. ¿La razón? Muy simple… Mañana tengo que estudiar ToT. Así que aquí les dejo el capitulo. ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** El accidente y el encuentro.

Sentía la lluvia cayendo sobre él… un momento, ¡¿SENTÍA?!. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró tirado en un callejón en plena tormenta. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía un frio inmenso.

-Maldita sea.-Susurro mientras se levantaba lentamente. Debía acostumbrarse a estar vivo nuevamente. Dio un paso pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al piso.-Mierda… no puedo dar ni un paso.-Observó sus manos y notó que ya no eran blancas, ahora tenían color. Ahora tenía un corazón latiendo en él.

Volvió a intentar levantarse. Esta vez se sostuvo de la pared para dar los primeros pasos. Anduvo lo suficiente para salir del callejón a una gran avenida iluminada. Notó que en la calle no había ni un alma. Observó un reloj que había en una iglesia cercana. Las dos de la mañana.

-¿Qué se supone que hare a esta hora?.-Dijo cansadamente. Debía recordar que hasta tenía que respirar, más de seiscientos años sin hacerlo le habían quitado la costumbre. Se apoyo en el vidrio de una tienda y notó su apariencia.

Su cabello rubio estaba limpio. Su tez era más colorida. Sus ropas eran su traje a rayas, pero estaba limpio. No había mucha diferencia con su apariencia de fantasma, solamente que estaba… limpio.

-La anciana se tiene que haber encargado de esto.-Habló molesto. Sintió un pequeño peso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, metió la mano y saco una billetera. La abrió, dentro de esta había cien dólares y una célula de identidad.-Al menos me dejaron dinero… Mi nombre es…-Su cara se torno seria.-Bardock Jones… maldita anciana. Me coloco ese nombre.-Sin pensar mucho comenzó a leer lo que decía su célula mientras caminaba. Tan concentrado iba que no notó que comenzó a cruzar la calle, muchos menos notó el automóvil que se acercaba a él a gran velocidad hasta que fue tarde.

El automóvil lo impacto y arrojado unos cuantos metros. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Genial… ¿había revivido solamente para morir por tercera vez? Una por envenenamiento, otra había sido comido por un gusano de arena y ahora era arrollado por un automóvil.

Cayó al frió pavimento sangrando. Estaba tendido boca arriba y con solo un pensamiento en su mente.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos vio a una mujer que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. Ella se parecía tanto a su…

-Lydia.-Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Lo último que escucho fue un suave "despierte, por favor".

OoOoOoOo

Una joven, de no más de veinticuatro o veinticinco años, iba saliendo del hospital en que trabajaba. A pesar de su corta edad era una gran doctora. Su cabello negro, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, contrastaba con su pálida piel. Su figura era delgada. Sus ojos negros se posaron en su automóvil. Se subió lentamente, quería disfrutar la sensación de la lluvia mojándola.

Cuando al fin consideró que era suficiente subió al vehículo y comenzó su vuelta a su hogar.

Hace varios días que su mente andaba en otro lugar. Sentía que algo le hacía falta. Una persona que no podía recordar. Una persona que fue importante para ella, pero que por alguna razón ya no estaba en su memoria.

Comenzó a pensar en las personas importantes para ella y a su memoria solo llegaron Bárbara y Adam, también sus padres, pero nadie más. Una mano fue a la cadena, con el anillo que tenía colgando de ella, que siempre llevaba puesto. ¿Quién le había dado ese anillo?, una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué ella llevaba un anillo de matrimonio?.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó a una persona que iba cruzando la calle hasta que ya fue muy tarde. El automóvil se detuvo fuertemente y lanzó a esa persona unos metros.

-Por favor que no esté muerto.-Habló la mujer mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba rápidamente del vehículo. Llego al lado de un hombre que estaba sangrando por la cabeza.

Se inclino sobre él y observó las heridas que tenía presente en su cuerpo. Sin saber bien el porqué ese hombre le resultaba familiar, pero ella estaba segura que nunca lo había visto. De pronto escucho como el hombre decía algo.

-L… Lydia.-Notó el hombre cerraba los ojos y caía en la inconsciencia.

-Despierte, por favor.-Dijo en un suave susurro zamarreándolo un poco. Aún estaba un poco sorprendida, aquel hombre conocía su nombre. Sin darle más importancia saco se celular para llamar una ambulancia.

-Aló. Soy la doctora Lydia Deetz. Necesito una ambulancia rápido.-La joven siguió dando los datos de donde estaba para luego colgar y seguir preocupada del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Sin que se diese cuenta esa sensación de vació que tenía iba desapareciendo poco a poco ya que había encontrado a la persona que le había "obsequiado", por así decirlo, aquel anillo. Había encontrado al hombre que le hicieron olvidar.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a las que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas._


	4. Chapter 4

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** La doctora y el paciente.

Sentía que estaba recostado sobre algo suave. Intento moverse, pero un dolor agudo en su cabeza lo hizo desistir. Odiaba eso. Como fantasma no sentía nada, pero como un ser vivo solamente había sentido dolor desde que revivió.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron a su mente. Un automóvil lo había atropellado. Se obligo a abrir los ojos para ver donde se encontraba. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, muerto no estaba, ya que el dolor que sintió al abrir sus ojos fue muy real.

Observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una gran habitación. Unas cortinas obstruían la luz del sol. Intento levantarse pero no pudo. Sorprendido se destapo y notó que sus piernas estaban enyesadas.

-"Genial… ni siquiera cuando era un mocoso me quebré algo…. ¡VIVIR ES UNA MIERDA!".-Pensó molesto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Una de sus manos fue hacia su cabeza y notó que tenía un gran vendaje rodeando sus sienes.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de una mujer llego a su mente. Él, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y recordó a aquella mujer. Era la que lo había atropellado, era la que le había dicho que no se durmiera era…

-¡Oh! Veo que ya se despertó.-Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó en dirección a la puerta y vio a una joven vestida con una bata blanca, como su piel, que contrastaba con sus cabellos negros. Era ella, estaba seguro. Era su…

-Lydia…-Habló Beetlejuice sorprendido. Observó como la muchacha se acercaba la ventana para abrir las cortinas.

-Sí, soy la doctora Lydia Deetz.-Habló Lydia pensando que el hombre había visto su nombre en el credencial que había en su bata.

-¿Qué me sucedió?.-No podía decir nada más. Estaba embelesado observando a Lydia. Ella había crecido mucho en esos ocho años en que él estuvo encerrado. No había crecido en estatura, pero si se había desarrollado como una mujer.

-Bueno… vera…-Lydia se puso nerviosa.-Yo iba manejando… cuando usted se cruzó en la calle y yo lo atropelle…-Lydia estaba esperando que el hombre comenzara a gritarle, pero eso nunca llego.

-Fue simplemente un descuido. Nada más.-Dijo Beetlejuice observando por la ventana hacía el cielo. Algo le decía que se abuela había hecho algo para que aquello sucediera. Esa vieja siempre pensaba en todo y sabía perfectamente que él se gastaría el dinero en alcohol en vez que buscar a Lydia.

-¿No está molesto?.-Preguntó anonadada. Siempre le habían tocado pacientes que eran violentos o había escuchado a los fantasmas que rondaban el hospital, ya que ella aún podía verlos, historia sobre las víctimas de accidentes y de cómo trataban a los responsables.

-No.-Dijo simplemente Beetlejuice.-Lo único que me molesta es que no podre caminar por una buena temporada.-Habló con tono de voz sarcástico. Notó como la mirada de Lydia se ensombrecía. Se maldijo mentalmente, se supone que volvió a la vida para tener una segunda oportunidad y lo estaba arruinando antes de comenzar.-Pero no te preocupes Babes.

-¿Babes?.-Lydia pregunto sorprendida. Juraría que alguien más ya la había llamado de esa forma anteriormente, pero no recordaba quien.

-Un apodo de cariño, Babes.-Dijo Beetlejuice sonriéndole.

-Bueno… usted ya sabe mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el suyo?.-Preguntó Lydia tratando de mantener un sonrojo escondido. Ese hombre le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

-Debió encontrar mi billetera, Babes. En ella estaba mis documentos y mi dinero…-La cara de confusión le Lydia le hizo notar que había perdido su dinero.-Mierda…

-Solo lo subimos rápidamente a la ambulancia. Nadie se preocupo de eso. Fue ingresado como alguien anónimo.-Dijo Lydia mirando la cara ofuscada de su paciente.

-Mi nombre es Bardock Jones.-Dijo casi escupiendo su nombre. La razón por la cual odiaba ser llamado así era porque era el nombre de su asesino, era el nombre de su padre.-Pero solo dígame BJ.

-¿BJ?.-Lydia rápidamente comprendió lo del diminutivo. Pero ella sentía que había dicho esas dos letras para otro nombre. Un sonido de un bíper sonó y Lydia rápidamente lo reviso.-Tengo que irme. El deber me llama.-Dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Es... espera Lyds.-Pero Beetlejuice no alcanzó a detenerla. Lydia salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Bueno, solo no. A pesar de ser un humano Beetlejuice sintió una presencia en la habitación.-Juno.-La mujer apareció frente la cama de su nieto.

-Se ve que no has mejorado mucho Bardock.-Dijo Juno mirando a su nieto. Esta vez ya no estaba fumando, por raro que fuese.

-Ya me conoces vieja. A pesar de todo siempre logro lo que quiero.-Habló Beetlejuice sentándose en la cama.

-No te esfuerces. Fuiste atropellado, además aún no te acostumbras totalmente a la vida.-Juno dijo con preocupada por su nieto.-Únicamente venía a decirte una cosa que se me olvido…

-Veo que la edad te está afectado.-No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarse.

-Como iba diciendo.-Juno acostumbrada a las cosas que decía su nieto siguió hablando tranquilamente.-No puedes decirle a la señorita Deetz tu nombre Bardock. No puedes decirle que te llamas Bee…

-No digas la palabra con B.-Sabia que ya no le pasaría nada, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Ya no te afectara… pero si ella recupera la memoria sobre ti, no creo que te quiera cerca.-Juno miro la cara turbada de su nieto.

-Sé perfectamente que hacer. Ahora márchate antes de que entre cualquier persona y piense que estoy loco hablando solo.-Le molestaba cuando Juno le restregaba las cosas a la cara.

-Cuídate.-Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Beetlejuice no dijo nada más. Solamente volvió a recostarse en la cama. El sueño rápidamente lo fue invadiendo y se quedo dormido. Hace siglos que no sentía esa necesidad de dormir.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a las que leen este fic y dejan su comentario. Acepto criticas._


	5. Chapter 5

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** El anillo

Sintió como suavemente lo movían. Aún un poco adormilado, abrió sus ojos para encontrar a una enfermera frente a él. Contuvo un bufido de frustración al ver que no se trataba de su Lyds.

-Buenas tardes señor Jones.-Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a poner sobre la mesa una bandeja con comida. La acerco hasta la cama para que Beetlejuice comiera.

-"Eran buenos hasta que llegó".-Pensó Beetlejuice ofuscado mientras se sentaba. Si había algo que odiaba, aparte de no tener su magia y estar vivo, era estar en ese hospital. Ya había pasado una semana desde que revivió. Una maldita semana en que solo había visto a su Babes en ocasiones contadas. Eso lo tenía de mal humor, sin contar que se aburría.

-Provecho.-Dijo la enferma cuando Beetlejuice comenzó a comer. Iba a salir de la habitación pero la voz de él lo detuvo.

-¿Cuándo vendrá la doctora Deetz?.-Observó como la joven se tomaba unos segundos para pensar.

-Mañana, hoy tiene el día libre…-La mujer notó como una mueca de decepción aparecía en el rostro del hombre. Sin decir nada más salió de aquella habitación.

-Esta comida es asquerosa. Eran mejores los escarabajos del Nietheworld.-Habló cuando acabo de comer. Empujo la mesita hacia un costado de la cama. Odiaba estar quieto, sin hacer nada. Una carcajada llena de sarcasmo broto de sus labios.-¿Quién hubiese pensado que el fantasma mayor terminaría de esta manera?...

-Ni tú te lo imaginaste.-Dijo Juno apareciendo frente a la cama. Ella había ido a verlo todos los días.

-Quieres dejar de aparecer. Me molesta.-Aunque su tono de voz sonara lleno de desprecio, realmente valoraba que ella fuese a verlo.-¿No tienes trabajo?

-¿Sin ti en el Nietheworld?, claro que no.-Dijo Juno mientras se sentaba en la silla que había para visitas.-Son como unas vacaciones que no tuve en seiscientos años.

-Eso no es entretenido.-Dijo Beetlejuice mirando hacia la ventana. Juno lo miró preocupada, temía que su nieto entrara en una depresión. Estando como fantasma no corría riesgos de tener una, pero ahora era humano, nuevamente, si había riesgo.-No soy tan idiota como para deprimirme abuela.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba pensando eso?.-Dijo sorprendida Juno.

-Llevas más de seiscientos años hinchándome y molestándome.-Comenzó a decir con voz tranquila.-Te conozco…

-Beetle…-Antes de que pudiese terminarla de hablar se escucho como golpeaban a la puerta.

-Vete…-Dijo Beetlejuice en un susurro. Juno desapareció de la habitación dejando a su nieto con la persona que tocaba.-Pase.

-Hola BJ.-Dijo Lydia entrando a la habitación. Iba vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa de la misma tonalidad.

-"Algunas cosas no cambian en mi Babes".-Pensó Beetlejuice recordando que la joven era gótica en su juventud. Le había extrañado que ella no fuese fotógrafa en vez que doctora.-Hola Babes!.-Habló alegremente.

-Pensé que estabas con alguien en la habitación, escuche voces por eso golpee.-Habló mientras se sentaba en la misma silla que anteriormente ocupo Juno.

-"¡Verdad que Lyds puede ver a los fantasmas!" Era solo el televisor.-Lydia le creyó obviamente, ya que a pesar de estar vivo Beetlejuice no dejaba de ser un mentiroso profesional.

-Bueno yo solo vine a ver como seguías BJ.-Beetlejuice notó como un anillo colgaba de la cadena que la joven llevaba. Nunca la había visto con ese colgante, de hecho, ni cuando la vio antes de ser comido por el gusano de arena.

-¿Y ese anillo Babes?.-Lydia miró el anillo que le señalaba Beetlejuice.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sólo lo tengo, no me gusta desprenderme de él.-La muchacha se saco la cadena y le tendió el anillo.

Él lo cogió y comenzó a observarlo. Su rostro palideció. Ese era el anillo que iba a poner en la mano de Lyds antes de que se lo comiera el gusano de arena. Era el anillo con que se iban a casar. Pero… ¿Por qué lo llevaba Lyds? Él pensaba que el gusano se lo había comido con el anillo, pero al parecer no era así.

-Es un anillo muy lindo…-Dijo sin más Beetlejuice tendiéndole nuevamente el anillo. En su mente había una duda mayor. Se suponía que le habían borrado la memoria acerca de él, pero habían dejado ese anillo con el cual ella en algún momento podría recordarlo a él.

-Bueno BJ, debo irme. Sólo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas.-Lydia notó como el hombre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Nunca lo había visto serio, generalmente cuando ella llegaba a la habitación él se ponía a reír y le contaba chistes.

-Si… adiós Babes.-Trato de sonreírle, pero solamente le salió una mueca. Si Juno decía que Lyds no lo debía recordar, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía el anillo?.

Sin decir nada más Lydia abandono la habitación. Dejando a un confundido Beetlejuice que ahora realmente deseaba que Juno se apareciera para que le explicase ciertas cosas.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Perdóname, te amo"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Beetlejuice ha sido encarcelado por tratar de casarse con Lydia para obtener su libertad, mientras esta en esa celda reflexiona sobre lo que de verdad siente y lo que hará cuando salga. Fic continuación de la película.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¡Créanme! Si fuese así yo estaría con Beetlejuice =D.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** Explicaciones y una propuesta.

Cuando finalmente logro despejar su mente y estuvo seguro de que Lydia ya no estuviese cerca dio un fuerte grito.

-¡JUNO! ¡VIEJA DE MIERDA SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUÍ! ¡APARÉCETE!.-Decir que estaba enojado era poco decir. ¿Por qué si le dan otra oportunidad Lydia tenía ese anillo que podría echarlo a perder todo.

-Si sigues gritando así pensaran que estás loco.-La anciana apareció frente a la cama de Beetlejuice.

-¿Por qué rayos Lydia tiene ese anillo?.-Su tono de voz era serio. Él hace más de seiscientos años que no se enfadaba de esa manera.

-No sabíamos que lo tenía en su poder. Pensábamos que se lo había comido el gusano de arena. Lo que me sorprende es que la muchacha lo hubiese guardado.-La voz de Juno sonaba sincera.

-Maldita sea…-Habló Beetlejuice dejándose caer en la cama. Rogando que la muchacha no lo recordase a causa del dio anillo.

(…)

Lydia llegó a su departamento. Era pequeño, pero bien podían vivir allí dos personas. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro. Debía pensar en qué hacer con respecto a BJ. Sabía que al hombre lo iban a dar de alta pronto, pero también sabía perfectamente que el hombre no tenía dinero ya que lo había perdido en el accidente.

Ella se sentía culpable, más que mal ella lo había atropellado. Podría ofrecerle vivir con ella un tiempo hasta que se recuperase y él pudiera trabajar. Pero por otro lado no sabía nada acerca de él. Era un completo extraño que la hacía sentir… bien…

Las pocas veces que estuvo con él en la habitación siempre le hacía gracias para que riera o le conversaba de algún tema interesante. Incluso él había visto más veces "El exorcista" que ella.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el baño. Había decidido una cosa. Si BJ lo deseaba podría vivir con ella hasta que se recuperara. Al fin de cuentas el hombre tenía las dos piernas quebradas y no podría hacerle nada.

(…)

Beetlejuice había pasado una noche de mierda. No había dormido nada, por lo cual grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. En sus sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, Lydia recordaba que él era el fantasma que intento obligarla a casarse con él y le despreciaba, aunque él le confesara sus sentimientos y le entregara su corazón.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes, aún era muy temprano para el desayuno.

-Pase.-Dijo sin muchos ánimos, pero eso cambio al ver que se trataba de su Lyds.-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?.-Intento ponerle su mejor cara, pero no logro mucho, ya que se evidenciaba la falta de sueño.

-Hola BJ.-Lydia entró a la habitación nerviosamente. Había decidido ir temprano a decirle esto a BJ.-Yo te quería preguntar algo…

-Claro.-Dijo el hombre. Se incorporo en la cama hasta sentarse. Pudo observar que Lyds estaba nerviosa… ¿Qué tal si le preguntaba algo acerca del anillo o alguna cosa así?...

-Bueno tú… ¿Deseas quedarte conmigo después de que te den alta?.-Esto tomo por sorpresa al ex fantasma. ¿Vivir con su Lyds?... eso debía ser un sueño…-Descúlame por preguntarte eso.-Dijo Lydia rápidamente al ver la cara de asombro que puso el hombre.-No debí hacerlo es que yo…

-Está bien… si es que a ti no te incomoda Bebes… cuando me recupere buscare un trabajo…-Ahora sí que estaba motivado a hacer eso. ¡Vivir con su Babes!, vaya eso ni en sus mejores sueños pudo haber sido mejor.

-Que bien… entonces yo me tengo que ir… ya sabes.-Lydia rápidamente se acerco a la puerta, sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora… Ella no podía estar enamorándose de BJ, ¿verdad?, él era prácticamente un desconocido.-Hasta luego.-Dijo saliendo y dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

Cuando Juno llego a visitar a su nieto, minutos después, lo encontró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**TBC**.

* * *

_¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! _^.^


End file.
